


Home & Household

by ParkerStark



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Dom Bucky Barnes, Dom Tony Stark, Dom/Sub universe, F/M, M/M, Multi, No cheating, Sub Steve Rogers, Tony and Bucky share Steve, Tony just takes care of everyone, Various other Dom/sub Designations, and sub piles, everyone is happy, honestly al the snuggles, its all consentual and there is no cheating, those three are the important ones tho tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 13:43:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8626732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParkerStark/pseuds/ParkerStark
Summary: Because this is his Household, and his subs, his people, and he loves every minute of it, even Bucky teasing him with Steve asleep in his lap, as Tony curses and drops his cup of coffee when Lucky - Clint's new therapy dog - hits his legs.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [askscienceboyfriends](https://archiveofourown.org/users/askscienceboyfriends/gifts).



> This is entire Ringa Sunn's fault because of this picture : [[ Link ]](https://68.media.tumblr.com/bc8d4e40326ce6a8c21f379ef1ec38b9/tumblr_oh1xkyv4sz1v8cx5vo1_540.jpg). She said it looks liked tony owns all of them and then i proceeded to die and this happened. GDDI.

They're his. His subs, and yeah its unsual, one dom with so many in his Household, but he loves it.

Slowly, he collects them, one by one. Bruce is the first, the one who follows him home and lets Tony take him down, and he's so pretty as he submits and Tony pets his hair.

And then Natasha comes to help, asks for help with Clint. Needs him to be safe, and Tony bring him in, without a second thought. 

Natasha and Clint don't go down at all unless they're together, and Tony finds out that Coulson used to be their Dom, and he simply holds them close and lets them grieve, silently. Just pets hair and gives snuggles, and makes sure the two are fed.

 

And then Steve comes in, and hes so lost and confused and Tony just pulls him in, close and safe and lets Steve cuddle up to him.

Thor is a amused, because his people don't have designations like Dom and sub's, just sexes such as Male and Female and non-binary and such.

Tony doesn't know how Thor does it, he /loves/ being a Dom, in having a whole Household to take care of. Subs all around to be taken care, to love and cherish and hold. Sex isn't a part of it, with most of them. He just pets hair, and touches skin and lets them relax. 

He and Steve sleep together, though. Steve is his special one, and he kisses his temple, sleeps with him, keeps him close. Steve wears a cuff with Tony's initials on it, marked as his for everyone to see.

And then, Bucky comes back. The Dom doesn't like Tony, they fight and argue and then Bruce is the first one who points out that Steve calms Bucky down.

Tony then easily works it out. Steve and Tony are together, in a relationship way, but Steve also belongs to Bucky, has since he was a teen, and Tony can share to keep both of them happy. Tony and Bucky get along well enough after that, and Steve is certainly happy enough, Bucky's cuff on the wrist opposite Tony's. Its certainly not conventional, at all, but it works for them.

Sam comes along about the same time as Bucky, someone Steve met while running, and he's a good enough guy. Sam is an Dom, but he doesn't want a sub, not after Riley. He's happy to be at the center of a sub-pile, get cuddles.

But then Ultron happens. And suddenly Tony has two distressed, abused Subs that Ultron had forced to do his bidding and Tony and Sam help rehabilitate them. Pietro had almost died, and he clings both to his sister, and Clint, but Tony can handle that. Wanda gravitates to Sam, and Tony is just there, for anyone who needs him.

Because this is his Household, and his subs, his people, and he loves every minute of it, even Bucky teasing him with Steve asleep in his lap, as Tony curses and drops his cup of coffee when Lucky - Clint's new therapy dog - hits his legs.

He loves them all, but he goes through -so - much coffee.


End file.
